Correspondances
by KitKat84
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Sirius. Elle correspond avec lui en secret et un soir, il accepte de la rencontrer... HGSB
1. La lettre

Note de l'auteur: Il s'agit d'un one-shot en deux parties (oui, je sais, one-shot et deux parties, ça va pas ensemble... bon, faites pas semblant de pas comprendre...) Je posterai la suite bientôt car elle est déjà écrite, en attendant l'équation est simple:

pas de reviews, pas de suite

Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. En attendant, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Hermione sursauta et cacha rapidement la lettre derrière son dos. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son manteau sur les épaules, l'écharpe rouge et or des Griffondors autour du cou, prêt à partir en cours. Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir, mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Au lieu de cela, elle se força à sourire et à répondre d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant:

- Je cherche un de mes livres, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

Et pour donner de la crédibilité à ses propos, elle attrapa son sac et fit tomber tout son contenu sur le plancher. Puis elle s'agenouilla au milieu des parchemins qui jonchaient le sol et laissa glisser la lettre en dessous en faisant semblant de fouiller pour retrouver le livre perdu. Elle espérait qu'Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée, mais elle en doutait. Il n'était pas dupe, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus qu'il referma la porte de la chambre des filles sans poser plus de questions.

Hermione soupira et attendit quelques instants que son coeur cesse de battre la chamade. Puis, avec précaution, elle tira la lettre vers elle et la défroissa soigneusement. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'étala sur le sol sans la quitter des yeux. Quand son regard se posa sur les premiers mots, elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourtant, ces mots étaient d'une telle simplicité: "Ma très chère Hermione".

Mais ils venaient de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry... et accessoirement, de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur d'adolescente depuis des mois. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle se faisait des films, qu'elle aurait dû essayer de trouver quelqu'un de son âge. Mais rien à faire, dès qu'elle pensait à l'Amour, celui avec un grand A, le visage de Sirius s'imprimait dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile et elle avait beau essayer de l'effacer, il revenait toujours plus tenace.

Elle y avait souvent pensé. Elle aimait analyser les choses, les connaître de bout en bout pour mieux les comprendre, et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait face à des sentiments dont elle ignorait la cause et le sens. Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, quand Harry et elle avaient aidé Sirius à s'échapper. Elle avait ressenti une douce chaleur au niveau des hanches quand Sirius y avait déposé les mains alors qu'ils étaient à dos d'Hyppogriffe. Et quand Sirius était parti il lui avait murmuré quelques mots pour lui dire à quel point il la trouvait brillante. Dans l'obscurité, elle avait rougi, et depuis toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet homme.

Alors, après plusieurs semaines d'hésitation, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention d'Harry pour demander à sa chouette de porter un message à Sirius. Un message qui exprimait ses sentiments les plus profonds à son égard. La nuit suivant le départ de la lettre, elle avait pleuré dans son lit, persuadée que Sirius ne répondrait jamais. Mais il l'avait fait, et plusieurs fois, toujours de façon délicate et subtile, ne lui indiquant cependant jamais si lui aussi partageait ses sentiments. C'était une situation qui rendait Hermione à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise. Heureuse parce que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne trouvait peut-être tout simplement pas les mots pour lui dire clairement qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas sans pour autant la blesser.

Hermione avait reçu les lettres une à une, sans jamais en parler à Harry. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il lui avait parlé de lui très honnêtement, et elle avait fait de même. Le récit de son emprisonnement à Azkaban lui brisa le coeur, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour lui envoyer des lettres joyeuses et pleines d'optimisme. Une façon, en quelque sorte, de contrebalancer le malheur par une certaine légèreté.

Mais ce qu'Hermione taisait dans ses lettres, c'était ses sentiments pour Sirius. Depuis la première lettre, aucun des deux n'en avait reparlé et Hermione en voulait un peu à Sirius de ne pas être plus clair. A chaque fois qu'elle commençait une lettre, elle confessait ses sentiments à Sirius en lui demandant une réponse précise à ce propos, mais systématiquement elle jetait la lettre à la poubelle et en recommençait une autre. Cela faisait près de 6 mois que ce manège durait, et Hermione en avait assez.

Assez de mentir à Harry sur la disparition chronique de sa chouette (même si, occupé qu'il était avec le tournoi, Harry ne passait pas ses journées à guetter la volière). Assez de mentir à Ron qui lui demandait sans arrêt à qui elle pouvait écrire si tard le soir. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et demandé à Sirius si elle pouvait le rencontrer. Angoissée, elle avait craint de ne pas recevoir de réponse, au point que pendant plusieurs jours elle se révéla incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ce que l'infirmière mit sur le compte d'une vilaine grippe.

La réponse n'avait pas tardé à arriver, et c'était cette lettre, cette réponse qu'Hermione attendait fébrilement. Elle aurait dû patienter au lieu de monter directement dans sa chambre et de l'ouvrir tout de suite. D'ailleurs, Harry avait failli l'interrompre, et elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su attendre quelques heures de plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la lettre dans les mains, elle sentait que le temps s'était suspendu et qu'il ne reprendrait son cours que lorsqu'elle saurait.

Alors, lentement, elle lut la lettre à voix basse.

_"Ma très chère Hermione,  
Je te remercie pour ta précédente lettre. Tu ignores à quel point le fait d'avoir du courrier me fait plaisir. Cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas reçu, mais qui aurait osé envoyer une lettre à un meurtrier croupissant au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban?  
Comme d'habitude, j'ai lu tes quelques mots avec beaucoup d'attention, mais je dois avouer que je suis perplexe. Tu dis que tu souhaites me rencontrer, je suppose que cela a un rapport avec la première lettre que tu m'as envoyée et avec les sentiments que tu y exprimais. Je suis un "meurtrier" en cavale, je te le rappelle. Je dois donc prendre d'énormes précautions pour ne pas me faire capturer. Je ne supporterai pas de retourner à Azkaban, pas après ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.  
Cependant, et puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir, je suis d'accord pour venir te voir. Je serai caché derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, lundi soir. Fais très attention à toi, Hermione.  
Sincèrement,  
Sirius"_

Hermione lut la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Il avait accepté de la rencontrer, cependant, comme dans ses précédentes lettres, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ses sentiments. Les partageait-il?

Hermione se leva et enfouit la lettre dans sa poche. Ce soir, elle allait voir Sirius Black.


	2. La rencontre

La journée semblait interminable, et en même temps elle passait trop vite pour Hermione qui commençait à sentir un nœud se former dans son estomac. Les mots de Sirius résonnaient dans sa tête, inlassablement, et elle se sentait complètement déboussolée. Elle _savait_, au fond de son être, que Sirius venait pour lui dire d'arrêter de rêver, de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus fréquentable. Hermione avait bien essayé, depuis quelques semaines, de se rapprocher de Viktor Krum, mais lors du bal de fin d'année, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras et fait tournoyer au milieu de la piste de danse, elle avait fermé les yeux et imaginé être enlacée dans les bras de Sirius.

Elle sentit le coude de Ron s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Aïe! Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ron la dévisagea avec un air sincèrement inquiet avant de répondre:

- Hermione Granger qui se met à rêver pendant les cours, c'est le monde à l'envers. T'es sûre que ça va?

Hermione secoua la tête, agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa rêverie par Ron. En même temps, elle s'en voulait de laisser ses amis voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne devaient rien savoir, ils ne devaient rien soupçonner. Avec le mensonge qu'elle avait raconté à Harry le matin même et Ron qui venait de la rappeler à l'ordre, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Les garçons risquaient de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur cacher, et il allait falloir qu'elle ruse pour leur fausser compagnie ce soir. Avec un soupir, elle expliqua à Ron:

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que comme j'ai eu la grippe en début de semaine, je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

Ron, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, s'écarta d'elle comme si elle pouvait être encore contagieuse et souffla dans l'oreille d'Harry:

- Je savais que j'aurais dû me mettre au fond!

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se mit à prendre des notes frénétiquement, comme si le cours l'intéressait au plus haut point. Ron la regarda encore un instant, perplexe, avant de sortir une feuille pour commencer un pendu avec Harry.

Le dîner venait de se finir et Hermione, prétextant une tonne de cours à rattraper à cause de sa soit-disante grippe, fonça se cacher dans la librairie en espérant échapper à Ron et Harry. C'était peine perdue, car les deux compères arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'installèrent à sa table avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger avant la fin de la soirée. Hermione se força à être aimable avec eux, malgré une ferme envie de les planter là et de s'en aller en courant se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Elle était à fleur de peau et sentait bien que la plus petite remarque, même insignifiante, pourrait la faire craquer. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit mal de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un homme qui ne l'aimait même pas.

Elle avait profité de quelques minutes de pause avant le dîner pour se changer, enfiler son plus beau pull et attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle avait emprunté le parfum d'une de ses voisines de chambres et en avait mis un peu sur son écharpe (comme ça, se disait-elle, il suffira que je mette mon écharpe dans mon sac et que je la sorte au dernier moment pour que les garçons ne remarquent pas ce nouveau parfum). Elle s'était contemplée longuement dans le miroir, cherchant à se trouver belle.

Maintenant, assise dans la librairie avec Ron et Harry, elle se sentait comme la plus laide des filles de l'école. Vraiment, elle était folle d'avoir demandé à Sirius un rendez-vous. Il allait se moquer d'elle, ou dans le meilleur des cas, lui dire avec tout le tact possible à quel point il avait besoin d'une femme plus âgée qu'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes arriver. La voix étranglée, elle déclara aux garçons:

- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vais monter me coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Harry lui fit un bref signe de la main et Ron murmura "salut" sans lever les yeux de son devoir. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et fonça dans le couloir. Elle fut obligée de prendre sur elle pour ne pas courir et dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

La cabane d'Hagrid se dressait comme une ombre gigantesque dans la nuit. Hermione reconnut la silhouette du gardien par la fenêtre éclairée, et elle se dissimula derrière un arbre.

Hagrid la couvrirait certainement s'il la trouvait là à cette heure de la nuit, mais il exigerait en retour de savoir pourquoi elle était là. Hermione risqua un regard en direction de la cabane, mais Sirius n'était nul part. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée qu'il avait été capturé ou pire, qu'il lui avait _posé un lapin_. Hemione secoua la tête en repensant à ce que Ron lui avait dit en première année au sujet de l'ordre de ses priorités et se sentit coupable de penser d'abord à son propre plaisir plutôt qu'à la liberté de Sirius.

Elle resta là à attendre pendant plus d'une demie-heure. Elle passa par tous les états: l'euphorie en voyant quelque chose bouger, la déception en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, l'attente, l'affolement, le calme, le pessimisme. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer au château, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle essaya de hurler mais une main se posa fermement sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit son odeur, l'odeur qui l'avait hantée pendant tous ces mois. Elle sentit une main chaude se glisser le long de sa hanche.

Elle arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux.

- Chut...

La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un murmure et elle frissonna, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il la lâcha et la laissa se retourner. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius sentit Hermione se jeter dans ses bras. Elle grelottait, et il la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une minute, puis Sirius s'écarta et prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains.

- On ne devrait pas rester là. Suis-moi...

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'était changé en chien et commençait à trottiner dans la forêt. Hermione écarta une branche et se lança à sa suite. La nuit était si noire qu'elle ne distinguait pas vraiment les racines qui jonchaient le sol, et plus d'une fois elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Après plusieurs minutes de course, Sirius s'arrêta près du saule cogneur et reprit forme humaine. D'un coup de baguette magique (Hermione n'osa même pas demander comment il s'en était procuré une), il enclencha le mécanisme et l'arbre s'immobilisa. Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main. Hermione était un peu essoufflée par cette course et Sirius se sentit obligé de s'excuser:

- Pardonne-moi. Quand je suis un chien, je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de la vitesse à laquelle je cours.

Hermione secoua la tête et maugréa un bref "pas grave", mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette main qui tenait la sienne, vers la douche chaleur qui émanait de ce contact. Sirius ignorait à quel point ce simple geste la mettait dans tous ses états.

Il se dirigea vers l'arbre, Hermione sur les talons. Ensemble, ils descendirent au plus profond des entrailles du saule et arrivèrent dans cette pièce poussiéreuse qui avait été le théâtre quelques mois plus tôt d'un étrange retournement de situation. Sirius, qui avait décidément tout prévu, sortit une bougie de son manteau et la posa sur une vieille table branlante avant de l'allumer. La lueur vacillante de la flemme éclaira son visage émacié, la barbe qui le vieillissait tant, les longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules et sa silhouette squelettique. Pourtant, il émanait de lui un certain charme, et Hermione sut qu'avec quelques kilos en plus, un bain et une bonne coupe de cheveux, il redeviendrait le séducteur qu'il avait dû être avant d'être enfermé.

Sirius avait lâché sa main, et semblait maintenant chercher ses mots. Hermione décida de lui simplifier la tâche en confessant:

- Merci d'être venu. Je suis que tu... que vous avez pris de gros risques pour venir ici à ma demande, et je vous en remercie.

Sirius sourit légèrement et déclara avec humour:

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu sais... mon emploi du temps était tellement chargé, il a fallu que je me libère, ça a été difficile, il y a tellement de gens qui voulaient me voir.

Tout en parlant, il avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce et allumé une autre bougie un peu plus loin. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda d'une voix ferme:

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Hermione?

Elle se mit à se tordre les mains, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était anxieuse. Elle refusa de regarder ailleurs et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis amoureuse de vous.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent résonner dans la pièce sombre et le silence revint, pesant. Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux et avança vers elle en cherchant ses mots.

- Ca, j'ai cru le comprendre.

Il fit encore quelques pas, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Il regarda par terre, les mains sur les hanches.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas...

- Si, je peux!

Elle avait presque hurlé cette phrase et Sirius avait relevé la tête, surpris. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui baissa la tête.

- Hermione, écoute-moi...

Comme Hermione gardait la tête baissée, il pris son menton dans une main et lui fit relever la tête.

- Ecoute-moi...

Il vit que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes, mais il décida de rester ferme.

- Hermione, je t'en prie...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aimer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui puisse te convenir, je suis trop vieux pour toi...

Hermione recula et alla se coller le dos au mur, et là elle laissa libre cours aux larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sirius continua:

- J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, Hermione. Je suis recherché par le Ministère, je suis un fugitif, je me cache toute la journée pour ne sortir que la nuit...

Mais Hermione avait collé ses mains sur ses oreilles et refusait d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se débattit un instant puis se laissa faire et sanglota pendant de longues minutes sur sa poitrine. Sirius, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour éviter de toucher la jeune fille. Bien sûr, il en avait envie, après tout elle avait tout pour lui plaire. Elle était belle, intelligente, et elle avait du caractère. Et puis, elle sentait si bon, son cou avait un parfum enivrant...

Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, Sirius avait niché son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et respirait son parfum. Hermione s'en était rendu compte et elle serra un peu Sirius contre elle. Il prit conscience de son erreur et recula.

- Hermione...

La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux d'un air déterminé et le défia:

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas envie...

Sirius secoua la tête et recula encore:

- Tu me tutoies maintenant?

Hermione fit un geste rageur de la main et ajouta:

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas été avec une femme?

Sirius lui tourna le dos et répondit sèchement:

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Hermione le força à se retourner et à lui faire face. Ce petit bout de femme avait décidément beaucoup de caractère. Ils se défièrent des yeux un long moment. Elle insista:

- Depuis combien de temps?

Alors Sirius lâcha prise. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque, la plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle gémit un instant, demandant plus. Le baiser s'éternisa, de plus en plus érotique. Les mains de Sirius commencèrent à se balader sur le corps d'Hermione qui sentait toute pensée cohérente la quitter. Mais trop rapidement, Sirius s'éloigna d'elle. Il la regarda comme si elle le dégoûtait. La colère était lisible dans ses yeux.

- Tu es contente? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

Elle agrippa son bras et supplia:

- Sirius, je t'en prie...

Il la repoussa avec rudesse.

- Pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un fantasme d'adolescente.

Il fulminait et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il bouillait intérieurement, mais elle s'en fichait. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de la repousser, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi malheureuse.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? C'est du détournement de mineur, Hermione...

- Tu le voulais aussi, interrompit-elle.

- Bien sûr que je le voulais, mais...

Il inspira profondément et continua d'une voix qu'il aurait employée pour parler à un enfant:

- Il y a une frontière entre ce que nous désirons et ce que nous avons le droit de faire, Hermione.

- Qui saura si nous ne le disons à personne? Tu vis caché, qui s'apercevra de ce que tu fais de tes nuits?

Sirius renifla en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Alors c'est ça que tu veux? Du sexe?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, Sirius.

Mais il était lancé et ne comptait pas laisser Hermione l'interrompre.

- C'est ça que tu veux? Tu veux un homme expérimenté pour avoir ton premier orgasme?

Hermione sentit sa voix chevroter quand elle répondit:

- Non. Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux que ça. Je voulais...

Elle s'interrompit, comme à cours d'argument.

- Laisse tomber, Sirius...

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit Sirius attraper son bras et la retourner. Elle se retrouva face-à-face avec lui. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Hermione, je...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Sirius la prit dans ses bras avec la ferme intention de ne pas la lâcher. Avec délicatesse, il défit sa queue de cheval et les cheveux d'Hermione se répandirent sur ses épaules. Sirius enfouit ses mains dans cette masse soyeuse tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Hermione se sentait chavirer, sans pour autant être totalement rassurée. Elle interrompit le baiser et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me rejeter encore une fois...

Sirius ne répondit pas. A la place, il débarrassa Hermione de son écharpe et de son manteau. Elle était adolescente, elle n'avait pas énormément de poitrine mais elle était désirable à sa manière. Sirius posa les mains sur ses seins et sentit son coeur battre à travers la laine. Elle semblait tellement affolée, tellement perdue... Il se pencha et embrassa son oreille. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il insinua ses mains sous son pull pour caresser son ventre chaud.

- Hermione...

Elle se figea, apeurée.

- Hermione, voilà ce que je te propose.

Il avait retiré ses mains et la tenait maintenant fermement dans ses bras.

- On va dire qu'on est ensemble. Que tu es ma... petite-amie.

Hermione fut submergée d'émotion quand elle entendit ce mot. _Petite-amie_.

- Pour le moment tu es mineure. Mais d'ici trois ans, tu auras 18 ans et à ce moment-là, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher.

Elle ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- En attendant, on pourra se voir de temps en temps, s'embrasser, s'envoyer des lettres tendres. Mais rien de plus.

Elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion au sexe. Elle était déçue, mais elle ne voulait pas risque de tout gâcher en exigeant tout, tout de suite. Alors elle acquiesça:

- D'accord.

Il se cajolèrent encore un moment, puis Sirius la raccompagna jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid. Là, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se transformer en chien.

Pendant l'année qui suivit, Hermione et Sirius continuèrent à s'échanger des lettres et à se voir en cachette. Personne ne fut au courant, et personne ne comprit pourquoi Hermione fut tellement affectée par la mort de Sirius. Elle regretta longtemps de ne pas avoir pu profiter un peu plus du temps qui lui avait été donné avec lui. Il n'avait jamais cédé, alors qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa première fois sans lui. Cette épreuve la fit grandir, elle en sortit bien plus forte. A la fin de sa sixième année, elle retrouva l'amour dans les bras de Ron. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose pour lui, si maladroit, si médiocre. Et pourtant... jamais elle n'oublia ce soir d'hiver, dans le saule cogneur. Ce soir où elle avait reçu son premier baiser de la part d'un homme en cavale du nom de Sirius Black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur:

Merci pour les reviews mes lapinoux (désolée, c'était pour la rime). J'ai lutté quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, j'avais envie de mettre un lemon mais mon côté sadique a pris le dessus et tout est resté platonique. Dommage pour Hermione!

Review pour la seconde partie? (oeil larmoyant)


End file.
